The Strangest in the Bunch
by silverhorizon
Summary: This is almost true... well, not really. Four lotr obsessed girls, a very confused Aragorn, lovestruck Legolas, Arwen and Elrond bashing, Eowyn pity, and 'that evil Emily girl.' A little story which is making fun of my life.
1. Intro

            A/N the characters in this story are real people, although half of the plot never happened (duh).  I am Sarah, and some of my very best friends are Hannah, Rose, and Leah.  So the characters are totally real, so you can't give me comments about unrealistic actions or whatever.  BUT I do not own LOTR or any of its characters or places.  Also, I apologize to my friends if I have failed to describe you properly.  

          A silver jeep pulled up to the parking lot of the Pizza hut and parked in one of the slots.  Four girls tumbled out, three from the backseat, one from the front.  Also, and middle aged man got out from the drivers side.  

          All of the girls were chattering excitedly.  They had just come from seeing Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers, (for just about the third time) and on the way to the Pizza hut, had been singing very loudly to cds.  

          It was about 6:30, and the sky was just beginning to gray.  But the girls paid no mind to the fact that they would all have to go home soon.  

          The girls were young, around twelve, not quite into puberty, but mature enough to discuss boys and makeup.  

          They walked into the Pizza hut, and quickly made their way into one of the booths, chattering but not really paying attention to the waitress who was trying to keep patience.  Finally, the man came up and sat down very slowly by the girls, ordering them a pizza and some sodas.  The conversation went as follows.  

          One of the girls, Leah, who was small with thin blonde hair and petite features, said "I know, how about we do impressions!  I want to try Galadriel!"  

          Another of the girls, named Hannah, laughed.  "Alright, that sounds cool.  I wanna do Arwen in the part with her curvy sword.  I want a curvy sword!"  She pulled on one of the chokers around her neck, which she had worn for two years and the yarn which it was braided from was wearing thin.  She brushed her short light brown locks away from her face.  

          "Wait…" Said the girl called Sarah.  She sipped on her soda that had just been brought by the waitress, and then sat back, and watched her friends stare at her.  

          "What?" She asked them.  

          "You were going to say something…?" Hannah said impatiently.  

          "Oh, right, um… does anything go?  Or just Lord of the Rings?  And either movie, or just Two?"  She twisted her long brown hair on her finger, and waited for the answer, a big smile on her face.  

          The girl named Rose was grinning, and she began to talk.  "Oh, let's do just Lord of the Rings.  And both movies, so Sarah can do Eowyn, and we can do Arwen!"  

          "And Dan can do gollum!"  Leah said, pointing to the man.  He grinned.  

          "You know, Sarah looks more like Arwen than any of you.  Hannah and Leah look like Eowyn, while Rose with her skin and hair looks the most like Galadriel."  

          Sarah choked on the soda in her mouth, and had to press a napkin over her lips so she wouldn't spit her drink out everywhere.  Hannah went into an outrage.  

          "EOWYN!  The poopyheaded egg headed meaniebutt!  She's ugly and has a big nose, and she has to marry… Faramir… ugh!"  

          "There's nothing wrong with Faramir!" Sarah cried.  "Of course, everyone knows that Eowyn truly belongs with Aragorn, know what I'm saying? She's the coolest… and she's not ugly!  She's like; the only character besides Aragorn that actually has depth!"    

          "No way!"  Rose said.  "Aragorn + Arwen!"  Leah, Hannah, and Rose were all silent for a moment, and then, as if on cue, they all said at the same time, 

          "LEGOLAS!"  And then all three of them sighed dramatically.  

          Dan got up and said

          "Ok, that's my cue to take a break and go to the bathroom.  I definitely deserve a break."  

          He got up and went to the door that said 'men' on it.  All of the girls waited until the door closed, and then there was a frantic scramble to unscrew the lid on the parmesan cheese shaker.  Since Dan (Hannah's dad) always put parmesan cheese on his pizza, it was a tradition to unscrew the lid so that he dumped on way too much.  It was really funny, but somehow, he always forgot to check.  

          "Hey," Rose said after they all sat back down.  "You guys want to go outside for a minute?  It's so perfect out there."  

          They all agreed.  And it was perfect.  The sky was a bit cloudy and you could barely see stars peeking through, but the girls did not even need their light jackets, since it was so warm.  

          "I can still do a good Galadriel." Leah added after a minute.  

          "We know." Rose said.

          "Oh, do it anyway!" Hannah cried, turning to Leah.  All of the girls turned to Leah.  Leah grinned, and raised her arms up, and put a haunting look on her face.  

          "_IN PLACE OF A DARK LORD, YOU WOULD HAVE A QUEEN!  NOT DARK, BUT BEAUTIFUL, AND TERRIBLE AS THE DAWN!  TRECHEROUS AS THE SEA!  ALL WILL LOVE ME AND DESPAIR_!" Then she lowered her hands, and said softly, "I have passed the test.  I will diminish, and go into the west, and forever remain; Galadriel."  

          The three other girls clapped, and Leah grinned.  

          "It wasn't AS good, but definitely cool!" Sarah said.  

          "Yeah, yeah, you're only saying that because you always include the bad with the good so people don't feel bad." Leah said.  She didn't think she did a very good job… she was trying to be modest.  

          "I wish I could go to middle Earth!" Hannah said very loudly.  Leah laughed.  Pretty soon all of them were laughing. 

          "Like that would ever happen!" Rose said through her giggles.  

          "It's not even a real place!" Sarah pointed out cheerfully.  Hannah pouted.  

          "It is in my dream world-"  but she was cut off because at that moment, there was a bright light, and all of the girls fainted.  

SARAH'S POV:

I awoke to the sound of Hannah.  Babbling about something.  Geez, she's always babbling about something or other, she never makes any sense… 

          Then I remembered that we were supposed to be at pizza hut.  I looked around and realized I was on a bed, and asleep next to me was Leah, with Rose next to her.  

          But then… who was Hannah talking to?  I turned very slowly to see (she was on my other side) and found her talking to…

          Oh, damn, I was hallucinating.  

          For a minute there I thought I saw… Arwen.  

          I looked closer.  

          It WAS Arwen.  

          And then everything went dark.  I think I fainted again. 

HANNAH'S POV:

I awoke and was startled to find that we were no longer around pizza hut.  My friends and I, that is.  I came to the conclusion that I was in dream world, in Rivendell, and then I imagined that Arwen was walking by.  I called to her and she came over, and then I started talking to her.  

          "You are so awesome!  You're like, my hero!  When you saved Frodo in the movie… that was cool!  Even though Sarah says that it wasn't really you, you're still like, so awesome.  I pretend I'm you all the time, and… do you have a curvy sword?  Can I see it?  That's so cool!" 

          She was staring at me with a strange look on her face, like she didn't understand a word I was saying.  

          Then I remembered that she probably only knew elvish.  

          "Do you only speak elvish?" I asked her, not really sure if she would respond.  She laughed.  

          "No, I speak in other tongues.  It is necessary for me to understand humans.  But I do not understand the funny words you speak." 

          "Oh." I said, and thought for a moment.  

          "Can I be an elf?" I asked her.  She looked at me for a moment, just looked at me, and then laughed again.  

          "You _are _strange." 

          "That's what everyone says, even my friends." I admitted sheepishly.  

A/N I know, a lot of me and my friends, not enough LOTR action, but I promise there will be more…


	2. LEGOLAS! and Mr Old

A/N I want some reviews!

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the original characters from lotr, and I don't own any of my friends, Leah, Hannah, or Rose, but you know what?  They do, so you can't use them!  Hahaha!

          When all four girls were finally awake, a very young elf, who was only about 127 came to find them, and told them that they were expected to be present at a feast happening soon, and that Elrond had a few questions for them.  

          Hannah was practically jumping up and down at the opportunity to actually speak to Elrond.  

          Hannah and Leah sat down and began to play chess with these really awesome carved pieces that they had never seen before, while Sarah and Rose tried to find something that they could wear at the feast.  After all, who knew who was going to be there?  They needed to make a good impression.  

          **LEAH'S POV:**

          I was trying to think of my next move.  This chess game was weird, and confusing, but that didn't even matter… Hannah was better at it than me, even though Rose was definitely the best.  Sarah sucks at it.  But she never plays anyway.  

          Rose and Sarah were standing at a closet, and they were looking through some dresses.  Rose held one up to Sarah, and then shook her head.  

          "Aren't you guys worried about clothes?" She asked Hannah and I.  

          Hannah shrugged.  "I you find something that would look good on me, let me know.  Leah, your move.  Hurry up!

          "I don't really wear dresses." I said, not taking my eyes off the board.  

          "Well, you'll have to, cuz that's all that is here."  Rose said, lightly fingering a dress that was a pretty light pink.  

          "You might want to." Sarah said casually.  "Because Legolas might be there."  

          There was a bit of a ruckus as the chairs Hannah and I were sitting in clattered to the floor and Hannah and I leapt up to find something that would make us look good.  

          Sarah just stood back and laughed

          Finally, the four of us just stood and looked at each other, wearing these pretty dresses. 

          "Well?" Hannah asked Sarah.  She was the only one not dressing for Legolas, so she was the only one who would give an honest opinion.  

          "Oh, um, we look… great.  But… why do we care, again?"  Sarah said.

          Hannah, Rose and I exchanged a glance, like _she doesn't understand… LEGOLAS!!!_  

          I swear, Sarah is so strange.  What does she see in Aragorn?  

          Later on, the four of us stood in front of Elrond, and he was looking at us strangely.  

          "Where do you come from?" He asked finally, after a long silence.  

          Hannah, Sarah and I looked straight to Rose.  She was the most sensible, and could usually keep her stories straight.  Plus, none of us knew what to say.  

          She looked very uncomfortable, squirming under the look we were giving her.  Finally, she opened her mouth to speak.  

          "We… um… come from… um… um… um…" Sarah kicked her gently, and she stopped stuttering.  

          "We are from the planet of Jupiter, and we…" Sarah kicked her again, and she turned red and started over.  

          "I mean, we are from a land which is very far from here, which we shall not reveal.  We have come because we received a… um… summoning, and it… the summoning told us that we were needed to complete a task involving a great and powerful ring."  

          Elrond looked confused for a moment.  Then he laughed.  "I'm afraid you are a bit late, lady…" 

          Rose." Rose said quickly, without thinking.  

          "Lady Rose.  The Lord of the Rings is defeated, and peace has ome to middle earth once again.  But people who have believed to be called to offer out people help are most welcome in my kingdom, so you may stay as long as you like."  

          Hannah opened her mouth, but I knew that if she started talking, we would regret it, so I took her arm and dragged her gently out of the room, Sarah following.  If there was any talking left to be done, Rose could handle it.  Though she would be mad that we had left her.  

          The three of us started walking down the corridor, heading back to the room we came from until we were summoned again, and then suddenly, a familiar figure came out of a door right next to us.  

          He seemed preoccupied by a conversation he was having with someone, but I could see right off that he was a wood-elf… a very cute one.  

          But when he looked up, Hannah and I both screamed.  

          It was Legolas.  

          Sarah held on tight to our dresses, thankfully, because if she hadn't, we would've jumped on him.  

          He looked scared.  

          _Yes, that's right, Leggy, be afraid… be very afraid.  Because I will get you and you will be mine!!! MWAHAHAHAHAA!  _

          Ok, I have no idea where that came from.  

          Oh well!  I'm coming, Leggy!

          ROSE'S POV: 

          Oh, I will kill them!  They left me alone in here… talking to Mr. Old.  Aren't you supposed to lie about your age?  Isn't it a bad thing to be over like, thirty nine?  And here he is bragging about how he was at this 'war of the ring' thing.  And you know, he could pass for thirty-nine.  Barely.  Maybe.   Almost.  Ok, no.  But anyway…

          I do not want to be here… I'll just make up an excuse to leave.  "Yes, that's right, I have to go now… you know, I'm having a girl problem.  *whispers* monthly thing, you know?" 

          Except I wouldn't say that.  I'm not brave enough.  So I didn't.  I just said the first part.  And he let me go, and kept on talking to himself.  Crazy, if you ask me.  

          I was practically running down the hallway to catch up with my friends, who I knew had gone back into our room.  I ran into a very cute wood elf that was busily running toward me without looking where he was going.  Obviously he was startled… maybe he wasn't used to being knocked over… elves are graceful.  

          Or maybe he likes me!  Yay!  I must have a conversation!  

          When the elf looked up into my eyes, I gasped.  Because I saw my soul mate.  Well, besides Patrick, a very cute boy at my school who I can't stop thinking about.  I LOVE YOU PATRICK!  

          But the elf was not named Patrick.  He was named Legolas.  I LOVE YOU LEGOLAS!  

          I squealed very loudly and Legolas looked very alarmed, hurrying to stand up.  It was too late… I jumped on him, squealing madly and hugging him very tight, every few seconds letting do long enough to look at his handsome, perfect blond hair.  

          I heard some more squeals behind me, and footsteps, and suddenly I was joined by Hannah and Leah, who were tugging gently at Legolas, trying to get him to pay attention.  

          "STOPPIT!" Sarah screamed over the commotion.  Hannah, Leah and I must have jumped about three feet away from Legolas.  Sarah looked at him kindly.  

          "Are you alright?  I'm sorry my three nutcase friends are obsessed with you… they can't help it."  She said.  

          He looked very dazed, as if he just realized that the three screaming girls had gotten off of him.  

          "No problem." He said casually.  "What's your name?"  He sounded more than a little interested.  

          "I'm Rose!" I said happily, at the same time that Hannah and Leah tried to introduce themselves.  

          "My name is Sarah." Sarah said, shrugging.  "And you already know who they are.  I think we'd better go before they jump you again." 

          She started to walk off, holding my sleeve in her hand.  

          "Wait!" Legolas called to her retreating back.  

          "Yes?" She said, turning.  

          "Would you like to accompany me to… erm… the feast?  Stables?  Armory?  Forest?  My quarters?  I mean, that wasn't what I meant, I didn't mean my quarters…"

          But it was too late.  Sarah turned pale and was obviously outraged by what he was saying, and I felt like I was about to cry.  Sarah didn't even like Legolas, and she was the one getting asked out?  

          UNFAIR!

          I'm the one who's always swooned over him, turned into fits of giggles at his name, ME!  Why did SHE get to be the one he likes?  

          NO!

A/N Ok, you might be thinking 'how come they think it's perfectly natural to be swept away into the movie?' but you know what?  I honestly think that my friends and I might be a little alarmed if this happened, but we'd get over it as soon as Aragorn and Legolas appeared.  Now, if most of you don't mind, I might be doing some Arwen bashing in the next chapter, so if you have a problem with that, pleez review.  


	3. That Evil Emily girl

A/N I don't own anything out of this chapter, except maybe Sarah, b cuz… I _am _Sarah!  So there!  No stealing me!  Leah, Hannah, Rose, and Emily are all property of Leah, Hannah, Rose, and Emily!  

Hannah's POV:

            When Sarah stupidly rejected Legolas, he went off somewhere in a corner and pouted, while Leah and Rose swooned over him like idiots.  I did not swoon over him, I simply stood next to him and leaned over him and asked him all sorts of questions about… stuff, and um… OK, OK, MAYBE I DID SWOON!  So sue me!  God, he's so handsome!  But then… oh geez, he said he had A GIRLFRIEND!  Can you believe it?  And he was hitting on Sarah… I wonder what she's like.  I hope she's not nice, otherwise it will be hard to hate her.  

            My three friends and I walked down to the feast excitedly, but it was mostly Rose and Sarah chattering, Rose going on and on about how Legolas looked at her and Sarah chattering excitedly about how maybe Aragorn would be at the feast.  All of her chattering resulted in the three of us teasing her about having a crush on him, after which she turned red and said that she didn't, she'd just like to meet him.  

            And _then she started chattering like, maybe Eowyn would be there and how she desperately wanted to meet Eowyn and tell her how much she admired her and read about her a million times, and even rewrote that scene in the book and put it on fanfiction.net, and I swear, I got so fed up with her going ON and ON, that I shouted as loud as I could _

            "SHUT UP!"  

            "Finally!"  Leah said, and she seemed very annoyed also.  Sarah did shut up though, and that was a good thing, but she looked extremely hurt.  

            When we got down to the feast, for a moment it seemed like we were late, but then I realized that we were supposed to be honored guests or something, because when we came in, everybody stood up and then we were shown to these awesome seats at a special table, and it was cool.  Really cool.  And then everything got all loud as everybody started talking all at once, and Sarah started blushing furiously when she realized that Aragorn, the _King _was sitting at the head of the table right next to ours, and he was only about three feet away from her.  Of course, Arwen was sitting next to him, and I quickly leaned over and talked to her.  

            "Hello!  Do your remember me Arwen?  You look cool?  Yo, Aragorn, what's up?  How's it going?  Can I see your pointy ears again Arwen?"  

            Arwen turned around and look confused for a moment, but then she gave me a strange smile.  Aragorn looked very confused. 

            "Yo?"  He said to me questioningly.  I leaned over to Sarah, who was staring at the ceiling, and whispered in her ear.  

            "I don't think your crush is very single."  

            She shrunk down about three feet in her chair, and I turned back to Arwen and Aragorn.  

            "Riiight…" I said.  "Well, enjoy your feast!"  

            I turned back around and saw Rose staring openmouthed at something.  I followed her line of sight, and saw Legolas sitting at a table that was also pretty close to ours, but not as close as Arwen and Aragorn's table.  But what made me stare was that there was a girl sitting next to him.  

            Of course, there were a lot of women in the building, and you would think that a lot of women might want to sit next to him, but there was something different about this girl.  

            She wasn't _beautiful, with her short brown hair and freckles, and you could see very clearly that she had pointy ears.  Legolas was laughing at something she just said, and she was beaming at him.  _

            I could see Rose and Leah were about to go over and sock her, so I nudged Sarah… maybe she would be able to keep them under control.  

            Actually, that wasn't quite what happened.  Sarah nudged me, and whispered at me that if I moved one inch, I would regret it, even though I wasn't really planning on going anywhere.  

            Actually, that wasn't quite it either.  What I really wanted to do was jump up and scream at that girl, but Sarah was scaring me, so I hold still.  

            I had a hard time eating anything though.  I was spending most of my time staring at Legolas's lovely blond locks next to her brown ones.  

            After the feast, Leah and Rose walked up to Legolas, and began to flirt shamelessly.  Sarah was turning bright red, especially because Legolas's girlfriend was standing right next to us.  She turned red too.  

            Okay, I admit, I sort of… flirted also.  But not that much!  Well… ok, ok, I admit, I was flirting pretty badly, but see… I was so blinded by Legolas's hair!  It so beautiful… 

            "Em…" Legolas looked at the girl by his side, who raised her eyebrows at him.  "Girl's, this is Emily, my _girlfriend, and Emily, this is… um… Sarah and… what are your names again?"  _

            Sarah smiled at Emily, and I kicked her.  She glared at me.  I couldn't understand why she did that… 

            "Hi!" Sarah said, and I kicked her again, so she shoved me.  I pouted.  "This is Hannah, Leah, and Rose, and I'm Sarah of course.  It's wonderful to meet you!"  She leaned into Emily, and whispered something into her ear, and Emily smiled.  Slightly.  But did I see her tighten her grasp on Legolas's arm just a little?  

            "Leggy, why don't you go back to your room and think up some more of that sweet poetry you gave me?"  Emily said, smiling evilly.  

            I will kill her… 

            Once Legolas was out of sight, I rushed forward and so did Leah and Rose.  The three of us were going to kill that Emily girl!  But something was holding us back… Sarah.  I we couldn't kill her, of course, so we just stopped and glared at her.  She smiled firmly.  

            "I'm sorry to tell you this, Emily, but I think you'd better go before something tragic happens to you."  Sarah said firmly, and Emily shrugged and turned around, walking down the hall until she was out of sight.  Once Sarah was sure that she was gone, she let go of us, and immediately the three of us ran full speed down the corridor, toward the Emily girl.  

            But she was gone.  

            That evil Emily girl…


	4. Weird Day and the entrance of BRIAN

The next day, Leah, Rose, and Hannah were just moping around in their room, swooning secretly over Legolas and devising plans to kill off 'that evil Emily girl.'  
"I think a cliff would suffice." Leah said.  
"Naw, too suspicious. How about poison?" Rose said.  
"Where are we going to get that?" Hannah asked skeptically. "I say we drown her."  
"NO I HAVE IT!" Leah said. "We could be as nice to her as possible and I could make some Chinese Fighting Muffins and then we could give her the Chinese Fighting Muffins and when she tried to eat them she'll choke and in that time we can grab Isildor's sword off the metal plate thingy and ram it into her!"  
Hannah and Rose were staring at her.  
"OR we could just take Isildor's sword and ram it into her, but y'know that's just my opinion..." Rose said sarcastically.  
But Leah's offended reply was cut off when Sarah walked into the room, dressed in riding clothes. She walked over to the dresser and started to brush her hair, and when she was done she started to leave again. Leah, Rose, and Hannah were just staring at her this whole time and then finally Rose said, "Where are YOU going?"  
"Well, Emily invited me to go horseback riding with her, and that's what I'm going to do." Sarah said and watched their reaction with a satisfied smile.  
"Traitor!" Leah cried finally, pointing at her threateningly.  
"Evil!" Hannah said, standing up.  
"Wait," Rose said, pulling them back down. "This is perfect! Don't you get it? Emily doesn't suspect anything from Sarah, so Sarah can poison her and she'll never know."  
"Or drown her." Hannah pointed out.  
"Or push her off a cliff." Leah said.  
Meanwhile, Sarah was edging toward the door.  
"Ummmmm... NO." She said, and took off running toward the stables, with Leah, Rose and Hannah following her, yelling crazy ways to kill people at the top of their lungs.  
When Sarah got to the stables, she found that Emily and one other person were already there.  
"Who is that?" Sarah asked Emily, pointing to the other girl who was standing close to them.  
"I'm Jessica." She said, holding out her hand and smiling. "Nice to meet you."  
"She's Faramir's girlfriend." Emily whispered to Sarah.  
"What about Eowyn?" Sarah asked suspiciously.  
"Still swooning over Aragorn." Emily said with a wave of her hand. "The engagement fell through about a year ago because they got into a fight. I think she said something about Faramir's nose and he got offended. But that's all I know."  
"Well lets get going!" Jessica said flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. She pulled herself onto her horse and looked down at them impatiently. Emily got onto her horse and so did Sarah and then the three started off.  
They took a clear path through the woods and even though Sarah had been on hiking trips all her life and seen many wooded areas, the elven woods were the most beautiful she had ever seen, with something new and green around every corner. Emily and Jessica seemed used to all of this already and seemed slightly annoyed but also slightly interested when Sarah told them about her old home, on earth in 2004.  
But only slightly interested.  
Soon they heard a commotion up ahead of them on the trail.  
There were two men there, on their horses, laughing and racing as fast as they could down the trail on their horses.  
Sarah could tell right off that one of them was Aragorn... she recognized him. But the other man's name was unknown to her.  
The two men saw the ladies ahead just barely in the nick of time and managed to stop their horses.  
Out of politeness, everyone swung down off their horses just to greet each other.  
"Ladies," Aragorn said, raising his hand to say hello. "I hope you are enjoying your ride." Sarah blushed.  
"Hello Aragorn. Gavy." Emily said, nodding to both of the men.  
"It's King Aragorn." Jessica said, poking Emily.  
Aragorn smiled. "Yes, it is king Aragorn, isn't it? Well, you don't have to use my title. I've known you and Emily for a long time, long enough that you don't have to use my title." He thought about this for a moment. "It does sound very nice though, doesn't it? King Aragorn..."  
Sarah was still smiling fakely at him. "How is Arwen doing?"  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn said, frowning.  
"I mean, has there been anything strange happening to her lately, any tiredness, headaches, weird symptoms?" Sarah said, still smiling fakely and trying to look as if she had no idea.  
"Well, yes... how did you know?" Aragorn said, looking confused. He smiled again, and then whispered, "She might be pregnant."  
Sarah clenched her teeth. "I don't think so." She muttered.  
Gavy interrupted them. "I don't think I've met you before." He said to Sarah. She smiled at him. "I'm Sarah, newly come to Middle-Earth."  
He frowned. "Well, why don't you tell me where you come from... over there?" He pointed to a group of trees that were about ten feet away from the group, and Sarah agreed to go over there, but was very confused.  
When they were out of hearing of the others, Gavy gave her an amused smile.  
"What kind of poison did you use on Queen Arwen? If Elrond finds out, he'll kill you, you know."  
Sarah just smiled. "I'll never tell..."  
Just then Legolas swung out of the tree they were next to. "MARRY ME! Oooof!"  
He fell out of the tree in a heap.  
"No! I'm not supposed to fall! I'm an elf! I'm special!"  
Sarah kicked him. "You already have a girlfriend, stupid oaf."  
"Not anymore!" He said, frowning at her.  
"That's right." Emily said from behind them. "Not anymore, that stupid good for nothing elf has been chasing after other girls while I was away, and therefore, I am leaving him for a real gentleman..."  
Just then, another man rode up on a horse. "Emily, darling." He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and handsome, and he had eyes for only Emily.  
"Everyone, this is Brian. My fiancée." He swooped her up on his horse and they rode away together into the sunset.  
"Today is turning out to be weird." Sarah commented. 


	5. dead

A/N thanks to those that reviewed! I think I've said this before, but I'll say it again; the people in this story are real people. I am messing with them and using them as characters to (1) piss them off or (2) to make people happy by sticking them in relationships with other people ::cough:: Emily and Brian ::cough:: Oh, and btw by "spiky hair," Emily says she means gelled hair. Don't ask me, I've never met the guy.  
  
Emily showed up back at Rivendell later on that evening, just in time for dinner. There was no sight of Brian. But Emily did look a little—well, in love.  
  
Hannah, Leah, and Rose, who ran after her screaming curses, interrupted her daydreams. "YOU HURT LEGGY." They chanted. "DON'T DUMP LEGGY. DON'T DUMP LEGGY. DON'T DUMP LEGGY. POOR LEGGY!"  
"I thought you wanted me to dump Legolas." Emily said, annoyed. "Besides, he's not 'hurt,' he totally forgot we were ever going out. He's over there trying to flirt with Queen Arwen. Better go save your precious Leggy before Aragorn kills him."  
Three collective gasps came from the three girls and they ran over to Leggy, who was oblivious to the danger about to befall him. Aragorn was standing right behind him.  
"Queen Arwen doesn't look like she's in much of a state to be flirting." Sarah said, smiling a little.  
"What did you do to her?" Hannah screeched.  
  
"Nothing, I didn't do nothing, what? Who said anything about doing  
anything, not me." Sarah said quickly.  
"Are you immortal?" Aragorn asked Sarah.  
"What?" She said, turning to him.  
"I said, are you immortal? Arwen was immortal. Immortal people are  
awesome. I'm not immortal." He looked a little depressed.  
"Of course I'm immortal!" Sarah lied.  
"I LOVE YOU." Aragorn said.  
"Hey, slow down, Kingy," said Gavy from behind him. "Maybe you should get rid of your wife first before you start developing crushes. After all, I heard she's pregnant."  
"Oh, she's not pregnant, she's just gonna die." Said Aragorn dismissively. "Besides, even if she was pregnant, it wouldn't be my kid."  
  
Everyone in the room stared at Aragorn. He was used to being stared at, so it didn't bother him too much.  
"Yeah, I saw her and Leggy the other night. Apparently my wife is after men who will.... Live forever."  
"That's my girl!" Cried Elrond from some random corner in the back.  
  
"Shut up Mr. Old." Said somebody in the crowd. (Hmmm, I wonder who that could have been?)  
Elrond promptly became offended at this nickname and went off to pout and try on dresses that would match his new tiara.  
  
Everyone was so happy about Elrond leaving, they all went to go bungee jumping, except that the bungee's broke and they all died.  
"Brian will save us!" Emily cried as she fell through the air. He didn't. The end.

Just kidding 


End file.
